The Storyteller's Story
by lostmymuchness17
Summary: We all love good story but what about that one character that we always seem to forget. We may never see them but withot them there would be now story at all. This is my story. This is the storyteller's story. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello wonderful fellow readers of fanfiction. I hope you guys will like this story. It's an idea that I have had for a while and like V said "Ideas Mr. Creedy are bulletproof." But I do need a bit of help with three things.**

**1 I need a few ideas of which Disney movies to put into the story in specific. I can't have all of them although that would be amazing but I don't think it would be plausible. So tell me what stories you want me to put in and then I can make a poll with them. Any of the Disney movies are open which include **_**Pirates, Narnia,**__**Avengers**_** (if people want it or not) or any other Disney movies that are not animated. Also if you want I can do certain parts from Kingdom Hearts. But you will need to tell me which parts and what game it is from.**

**2 I want to know if there should be any pairings or not. If there is a specific character you want there to be a pairing with my original character, then tell me. But I refuse to do a pairing with character that already has a significant other. So say if someone wanted me to do one with Will Turner I wouldn't because he has Elizabeth. You see? Also the character does not have to be a hero, They can be a villain if you want.**

**3 Reviews are wonderful and I love them! It's great for any author to know that their stories are appreciated. If you have any questions or ideas I have an open mind and will consider them. **

**Well now that that's out of the way somebody come do the disclaimer!**

***cricket sounds***

**-_-()**

**Alright I'll do it myself!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is affiliated with Disney. I do however own Marie, her family and this idea.**

The Storyteller's Story

Why? Why is such a simple, yet universal question that can be answered with almost any sort of answer. For example, if I was asking the question I would probably ask "Why am I telling you about my life?" My answer could be anything ranging from that you would probably learn something very interesting from my life's story to just because I can tell you it and not care if you will like it or not. Now if you are asking the question then you are probably asking a question that goes along these lines "Why the heck am I reading a story about a woman who has probably gone crazy?" Although I cannot be sure I think that I can assume that the answer to your question is that you are bored and having nothing better to do with your life. Or you actually are interested in my crazy life story which would probably make you just as crazy as me. Either way it is your choice to read this story unless there is a psychopath that is pointing a gun at your head and telling you that you must read this story or else they will shoot you and blow your brains out all over your nice carpet. So the whole point of my introductory paragraph was to give you something to think about throughout this story.

Well, now that the philosophical garbage of this story is out of the way why don't I introduce myself?

I mean, you do want to know my general information about myself right?

My name is Marie Ramona Sanchez. I was born on October 10, 1992 in a small town called South Peak in California. I grew up there with a younger brother, Logan David Sanchez, who was born two years after me. My parents were both accountants.

I know, makes you wonder how they got me for a daughter. The two most logical people in the entire world had a daughter who was all about imagination and creativity. I mean sure they didn't think it was weird that I watched kids movies….. when I was five. I guess once I started school they thought that I needed to grow up. Which hello was really kind of stupid because what parents want their kids to grow up so fast? Mine apparently. My parents always thought that I would get a job that required straight A's and like five years at Cal Tech, Stanford or some other Ivy League School.

Shows them how they shouldn't put all their baskets in one egg.

Okay that doesn't sound right but who cares!

Well eventually they did give up on me. But that didn't really matter to either of us after some time. My parents because they found a virtual Spock in my brother and me because I had found a passion in storytelling. I had learned at young age that my passion was for storytelling because my brother would always ask me to read him stories. Now being at the ripe old age of six I obviously wasn't the best reader in the world. But to make up for this I would create my own renditions of the Disney movies I would watch. I liked to think of myself as an added characters in their stories, the author in a sense. I mean to me that is essentially what an author is, a person who was there and watched then wrote the story. I think that everyone forgets that last character. I mean without the author there would be no story.

So that is where this story started. My story. The story of the storyteller.

**So what do you think? Good, Bad or Ugly? Review please!**

**P.S. Special Brownie points to those who can guess what my inspiration was for the names and why Marie's birthdate is kind of special (hint: it is from a popular anime)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo Hoo! Next Chapter Alright! Show me the LOVE!**

***cricket sounds***

**-_-()**

**Your enthusiasm is oh so great…..**

**Well I would like to let you all know that I have picked the first story I will be using in this story. But I can't let you guys know which one it is yet so you guys will have to wait for at least 2 more chapters to find out which one it is. Until then though let me answer some questions and send out a few shout outs.**

**Willow Jade Flower****: YEA! My first reviewer! You are totally Awesometacular! Thank you for the wonderful review. I'm glad that you liked the philosophical part. I came up with it by how my senior AP Lit teacher used have us read all these books and then analyze them for what the story meant in a philosophical view. Most of the class hated it. But I guess it turned out good in the end. To answer your question about when I say Disney movie ideas, I mean which Disney movies do you want my stories to go to. Like as in full length movies. And I agree with you on your suggestion of using Treasure Planet because it was an awesome movie and it had Joseph Gordon-Levitt in it. I mean who doesn't love him. Thank you again for the great review.**

**Also shout out to my first favoriter ****Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Disney but I don't.**

**P.S. If anyone can figure out the trivia from the last chapter I give you dibs on getting your Disney movie picked for sure. **

**Now without further ado, here is chapter two (rhyme)**

**Chapter 2**

I hope you know that nothing ever goes according to plan in life. I know that firsthand but is it really so hard to want things to go according to the plan that is set up. I mean I had a simple and easy plan to follow that could take adjustments if needed. The plan was go to college, graduate and get a job. Not exactly in that order per say and with maybe a few minor changes but it would be close enough. It was simple, clean and easy enough to understand. Heck most people who are out of high school follow this plan.

Well, then reality (or in my case magic) comes and bites you in the butt. My great yet simple plan went down the drain by some normal yet magical slap to the face.

I guess I better start from where it all began. I mean it's either that or a whole bunch of stinkin' flashbacks.

So…

It was a warm Thursday night that it all started. I know Thursday what was up with that, right? It's weird than having something happen on Hump day. I mean if something awesome is going to happens it needs to be on a Friday or something like that. Well, whatever I guess the magical realm doesn't think like that.

I was driving from my old home in the Sunshine State to Florida. Why you may ask. Well I think I already explained the whole college-graduate-job plan so I guess you can figure it out for yourself. Now you may be wondering why I choose to go to college in Florida and if you aren't well I'm gonna tell you anyways. My reasoning was not for beaches, boys or a specific college but because it was the home of the magical Walt Disney World. I mean it was dream to one day work as a writer for Disney so why not start working there immediately. I couldn't wait to get started.

I had been driving since 5:30 in the morning and was starting to get tired from the long drive. _Just a few more miles then I'll pull over_, I remember telling myself. I don't really remember what exactly happened. I was kind of out of it when whatever happened happened. All I remember was a light suddenly flashing before me and then pain. Horrible pain for what felt like forever but was probably only about a second or two before I was dragged into a pure white space.

"What the hell just happened!" I shouted.

I slowly sat up and looked around.

"Hello. Hello! HELLO!" I stopped to listen for any replies only to hear my own voice come back to me. It was like that one Spongebob episode where Squidward was all alone in an alternate dimension. I felt so weird being completely alone, it was like I was in my own little world.

My little world was so stupid.

"Hey! I resent that statement, you butt-head!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Wazzit-whozzit-w-who are y-you? W-where are y-you?" I cursed myself inwardly for the stutter in my voice. I heard a small, tinkling laugh in reply to my questions from behind me and quickly turned around. To my utter shock there was a young girl sitting there who looked to be about 12 years old with a huge smile on her face, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Wow so you're her! I would've guessed that you were at least a little bit smart, you know?"

This promptly led me to hit here in the head (imagine an anime punch). "What was that you little cretin?"

"Owwww! You hit me! How could you? Aren't you supposed to help me?" she cried out. "What do you mean help you! You just insulted my intelligence! I ain't helping you at all!" I screamed. At this she got a panicked look on her face. "B-but you got to-o help me! O-or else I-I'm gonna be in b-big trouble." I tried not to get drawn in but damn those were the cutest puppy dog eyes I had ever seen. *sigh* "Alright I'm not saying that I'll help or anything but I have three big questions kid. One, who are kiddo, two what is this place, and three what did you mean by 'you're her'? C'mon chop chop we haven't got all day." The little girl sighed and said "Okay but I hope you know that the story is a bit too long so I am going to just sum up my story and no questions until the end."

"My name is Yuki but most people call me The Librarian because of my special position. I am supposed to keep all of the stories in one place called The Disney Library which is where we are. Now normally this area would be filled with all things Disney from past to present to future which includes movies, stories, video games, comics, or anything affiliated with Disney in any way shape or form. But a few days ago someone broke in a wiped everything out of here. Now there is nothing out there in the Disney universe which is not only bad for Disney but for the real world as well since now all things Disney has disappeared off the face of well…. everything."

I just stared at the Yuki kid for a few minutes in shock before, I am sorry to say, burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious kiddo, I mean c'mon, you expect me to believe that ALL of Disney is gone. That's…that's impossible, I mean maybe if one or two little stories were gone I could believe it but all of them is kind stretching it. Now where's Ashton Kutcher telling me I'm being punked?" The somber look on Yuki's face however remained as I was laughing until it hit me, "Holy crap you aren't kidding, are you?" I said already knowing the answer.

She silently shook her head. "No, not even the Disney villains would erase the stories. As much as they hate the endings of the stories, the stories are what created them which means without the stories they don't exist either. So right now I'm all that's left of Disney."

I gave a soft whistle. "Whoa that is some story. But why do you need my help, I mean I'm not a part of Disney, so I shouldn't be here right?" She gave a sheepish smile in response. "Well that's kind of where your third question comes in. I believe that you are supposed to be The Great Storyteller."

I gave her a deadpanned look, "The what?" She sighed "The Great Storyteller is supposed to be a real person who comes once every few years to the Disney realm and writes about the new stories as the happen. I know that you're the one because you came in Disney's greatest time of need."

"Listen kid I don't know what you've heard but I don't think that I'm this great story teller you've been talking about. I mean wouldn't I know or something."

"What exactly do you think I've been telling you? That you're a duck? Suck it up and do your duty." _Okay this girl needs to learn some respect for her elders._ "Hey I'm older than you think!"

"Whatever kiddo, now what if I agree to go on this silly little mission. What do I do exactly?" She smirked which was kind scary since kids look evil when they do that. "Well you're going to have to go into the stories and try and rewrite them all. It'll be easy; all we really have to do is make sure your disguised while you're in each story but that should be pretty easy. You'll have to write the story as it happens so I'll give you a magic quill that will write what you see and paper that won't run out. When you're done with the story a portal of some sort will come to take you back here for your next story. So what do you say?"

I stood there for a minute as I thought about it. Why should I go? I mean I know that without Disney life would probably be a little sadder, but couldn't people live without it. But on the other hand it would be selfish to know that you could have done something yet chose to do nothing. But my choice was based on something different than these two options.

"Fine I'll do it but I want you to know why first."

Yuki smirked, "Go ahead. It's better that you have a goal that you'll always remember through your journey anyway."

"I'm going to do this for the same reason the same reason that I wanted to work for Disney in the first place. Because I want to be able to make someone else happy and hope that one day they'll chase after their own dreams as well. I know cliché but it's why I'm doing this, so if I die or something I want you to tell people that I said that, alright?"

"Alright, are you ready to go then?"

I nodded my head and watched as she snapped her fingers and brought out a quill and papers for me to use. I grabbed it and waited. She closed her eyes and said

_By the powers from the four corners of the world_

_Give me the power_

_Go Great Storyteller_

_Fly swift and true_

_To save the world we once knew_

I felt a sharp wind pick up around me and as I looked down I saw a light blue portal shaped like the Disney D beneath me. Then before I could say anything I was sucked into the portal. Before I went in though I heard Yuki yell to me "Good luck and be safe."

Then everything went black.

**Well what did you guys think? It was a lot longer than my last chapter and I hope everything makes sense to you guys. Please leave Questions and Comments. Reviews make me write faster and longer. Also I have a poll up for the next story to be used after the first one I have decided on. Peace out y'all and thank you.**


End file.
